The present invention relates to the field of IP telephony. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for automating call setup in IP telephony.
Packet networks, such as the Internet, are increasingly being used in conjunction with traditional circuit-switched networks to process telephone calls. This use of packet networks to process telephone calls is more commonly known as IP telephony.
In IP telephony, a call is usually established in multiple stages. In the first stage, an ingress or call-originating Internet Protocolxe2x80x94public switched telephone network (IP-PSTN) gateway is accessed. If the IP-PSTN gateway has enough digital signal processing (DSP) channels and processing capacity, and the backbone network can support, for example, one T1-Channel Associated Signaling (T1-CAS) port""s worth of calls, 24 voice connection attempts should be able to be simultaneously started.
It appears, however, that most of the currently available IP-PSTN gateways can not handle all 24 simultaneous connection requests. Accordingly, there is presently a need for a system or process for effectively automating call setup in IP telephony.
A method consistent with the present invention provides for automatically establishing a set of calls in a network. A first device determines a maximum number of simultaneous calls that can be processed by a second device. The first device then determines a time interval necessary to allow calls to be established in a set of channels associated with the second device. Using the maximum number of simultaneous calls and the time interval previously determined, the set of calls are established.
An apparatus consistent with the present invention automatically establishes a set of calls. The apparatus provides means for determining a maximum number of simultaneous calls that can be processed by a device, means for determining a time interval necessary to allow calls to be established in a set of channels associated with the device, and means for establishing the set of calls using the maximum number of simultaneous calls and the time interval.
Another apparatus consistent with the present invention automatically establishes a set of calls. The apparatus includes a memory having program instructions and a processor responsive to the program instructions. The processor determines a maximum number of simultaneous calls that can be processed by a device, determines a time interval necessary to allow calls to be established in a set of channels associated with the device, and establishes the set of calls using the maximum number of simultaneous calls and the time interval.